Screaming Infidelities
by Yashi-verde
Summary: Y vivieron felices por siempre... No, no lo creo. ¿La cama matrimonial o el sofá? ¿Qué eligirá Sango esta noche? SanMir


"Screaming Infidelities"

Un fic de Inuyasha por **Cagalli-Zala **y **YaShi-mgj**

**Summary: **Sango se pregunta que es más duro de soportar, si los desplantes e infidelidad de su marido o el áspero sillón en el que duerme por las noches, escondiéndose de él.

_

* * *

_

_...Me gustaría saber cómo empezó, para así poder ponerle un fin..._

_Esas palabras me repetía mientras me levantaba de la cama ya solitaria, rumbo al espejo. No quería hacerlo, y no sé por qué lo hice, costumbre tal vez, pero cuando mire el reloj noté que ya eran las 10:30 AM ó debo decir A penas son las 10:30' _

_No me sorprendí en lo mas mínimo, esto se estaba volviendo un hábito, bueno o malo ¿qué importa?_

_Ahí estaba yo, contemplando mi tan "lúcido" reflejo. Apuesto a que si me quedara quieta por unos minutos cualquiera me confundiría con un espectro: demacrada, una mirada sin brillo, desarreglada, tan repugnante. Sacudí mi cabeza para tratar de ahuyentar esos pensamientos que se encontraban tejidos a mi. Me senté en aquel curioso banquito que hacía juego con ese tocador tan elegante, que sin lugar a dudas, desentonaba conmigo._

_Comencé a desenmarañar el cabello, pero seguía mirándome fijamente en el espejo que él había comprado con sus primeras ganancias. "Para que nunca olvides que tan bella eres" según dijo, yo pienso que provoca el efecto totalmente contrario._

_Cansada de odiar a la persona en el espejo, me retiro hacia la regadera; me he quitado ya mis ligeras ropas de dormir, si estoy desnuda. El solía decirme lo sexy y hermosa que era para él y yo, al oír esas palabras me sentía tan segura; ahora mi desnudez sólo me provoca vergüenza. _

_Aún así la calidez del agua parece llevárselo todo, todo lo que he sido, todo lo que fui..._

* * *

El teléfono sonaba incontrolablemente, recordándole que, no importa que tanto se escondiera del mundo, el mundo siempre estaría allá afuera.

Sango no tenía pensado contestar, pero algo le decía que debía hacerlo. Secó rápidamente su esbelto cuerpo y envolvió su castaño cabello en una toalla seca, se apresuró a levantar el auricular, pero al momento en que lo hizo, se dio cuenta de que ya nadie se encontraba al otro lado

-Demonios!- gritó mientras le daba un golpazo al auricular, tratando de colocarlo en su lugar- Como si necesitáramos un maldito teléfono!...- y justo en el momento en que estaba a punto de desconectar la línea de un brusco tirón, volvió a sonar otra vez- QUE!

-Eee..Sango, mi amor...¿es un mal momento?

-No, disculpa Miroku¿qué sucede?

-Ah, mira lo que sucede es que no podré ir a comer hoy..y este...necesito que me hagas un favor...si no estás muy ocupada- dijo el joven cuidadosamente, sabiendo que su esposa últimamente se encontraba muy voluble

-A ver, dime...

-¿Podrías traernos algo de comer al medio día?

-¿"traernos"¿a ti y a quién?

-Bueno es que veras Aiya, una nueva socia, y yo estamos diseñando una nueva campaña, que verás, es muy interesante porque...-fue cortado por la voz de la joven.

-Y que no pueden ordenar algo ahí?

-Bueno, es que me gustaría comer algo que tu misma hayas preparado...

-Así que es mi culpa! Yo no hago comida nunca para ti!

-No Sango, yo no quería decir...

-Mas bien eres ¡TÚ! el que llega tarde a comer y- está vez fue interrumpida por su marido

-SABES QUE! Olvídalo, mejor ordenaremos algo-

Sango se sorprendió y sin duda se asustó, Miroku jamás le gritaba y mucho menos por teléfono.

Se mantuvieron en silencio unos segundos, hasta que Sango decidió hablar antes de que la voz comenzara a quebrársele.

-No, está bien, llevaré la comida al medio día

-grac...- ya antes de que Miroku dijera cualquier cosa, Sango colgó

No lo hizo porque quisiera. En cuanto colgó el teléfono, las lágrimas empezaron a brotar rápidamente de sus ojos y los sollozos parecían incontrolables.

Por el otro lado de la línea, Miroku no podía más que sentirse culpable por haber sido tan brusco con su esposa, no importa que tan brusca podía ser ella con él, él era el hombre, un caballero. Un dejo de arrepentimiento llenó su mirada por unos instantes.

* * *

Las 12 PM en punto ya resonaban el aquel gran reloj de la catedral. Sango se encontraba parada en aquel semáforo, que justamente se encontraba frente a la iglesia. El tráfico era descomunal y el clima hostil. Justo ahí en medio del caos se encontraba ella. Comenzaba a perder la paciencia. Su cabeza volteaba a todos lados, como si haciéndolo fuera a aligerar su pena, justamente en ese momento se percató de algo curioso: una pareja de novios se bajaban de aquella limosina de ensueño, ella usaba un largo vestido con cola amplia color beige y él un smoking color azul marino. Y en todo el recorrido, del carro a la entrada de la iglesia, lucían tan felices, tan llenos de esperanza e ilusión...

Sango se había sumergido en tal escena, ya no estaba en aquel boulevard tan caótico, su mente se había desviado a otro lugar, cuando un aturdidor sonido lleno sus pensamientos: sí, era el sonido del claxon de los carros que se encontraban atrás de ella, la luz había cambiado a verde.

Inmediatamente pisó el pedal del acelerador y avanzó, mientras daba una ultima mirada a aquella pareja.

-Suerte con eso, amigos...- se dijo a sí misma con un tono de sarcasmo y amargura

Todos los empleados estaban ya dejando las instalaciones, era la hora del descanso, por lo general todos se iban a sus casas o a cualquier otro lugar a comer, bueno, todo aquel que no fuera indispensable.

Se bajó del carro con una bolsa en mano, adentro estaba contenida la tan ansiada comida para su esposo y su "amiguita".

Cruzó el umbral de aquel edificio de puertas sombrías, se dirigió hacía el ascensor y esperó.

Las puertas se abrieron un minuto después. Sango se encontraba ahí, mirando la ruta que frente a ella se abría, pero inmóvil.

-No va a salir, mi señora?- dijo el hombre que estaba a su lado, curiosamente, el conserje del lugar

-eh? ah si, claro- contestó Sango, dándole una simpática sonrisa al buen hombre, mientras caminaba hacía adelante, cada vez más cerca de la recepción.

Ahí en el grande escritorio se encontraba la recepcionista, o lo que es igual, la secretaria de Miroku. Era una mujer joven y muy hermosa, como era de esperarse.

En cuanto Sango entóo en la espaciosa habitación, la muchacha de cabellos rojos se percató de su presencia.

-oh, Buen día Mss. Fugunaga, que gusto volverla a ver¿en que puedo servirle?

_Estoy aquí para comprar caramelos´_ pensó Sango, con ese acento sarcástico que cada vez se hacía más parte de ella, dejando atrás la dulzura de antaño.

-Si, vengo a dejarle unas cosas a mi esposo- e inmediatamente se encaminó a la oficina de Miroku

-Pero, el señor Fugunaga está muy ocupado en estos momentos, tal vez si...

-No te preocupes, él sabía que vendría.

Al llegar a la puerta, se dio cuenta que la puerta estaba abierta y, para su sorpresa, el cuarto estaba vacío, solo un revoltijo de papeles yacía en la superficie del escritorio. Sin más demoras entró en ella.

Observó cuidadosamente el lugar, de arriba abajo, de derecha a izquierda y aunque su consorte trabajara ahí todos los días desde ya un año, el lugar le parecía completamente ajeno, había estado ahí innumerables veces y aun así se sentía incómodamente extraña en el recinto. Depositó la gran bolsa en el escritorio, no sin antes ordenar un poco la desarreglada mesa.

-¿qué está pensando¿qué soy su ama de llaves? Ni siquiera me dejó una nota de agradecimiento...-en ese momento giró hacia la ventana y se dio cuenta que ésta dejaba ver una de las colonias mas bellas de la ciudad y virando un poco más a la izquierda se podía ver claramente y en todo su esplendor la catedral católica de la ciudad. Súbitamente sintió un escalofrío recorrer su columna vertebral hasta llegar a su cuello. Se sacudió en asombro.

-mejor me voy de aquí, este lugar comienza a incomodarme demasiado.

Salió por aquella misma puerta y la cerró cuidadosamente, ya iba a tomar la ruta que la llevaría de nuevo a la recepción y de vuelta al elevador cuándo oyó murmullos en una de las habitaciones adyacentes. La curiosidad la llevó hasta la entrada del cuarto de dónde provenían las voces y se dio cuenta que la puerta estaba milímetros abierta. Cada centímetro que se aproximaba iba confirmando lo que sospechaba: una de esas voces era la voz de su querido esposo. Su corazón se aceleró un poco y fue ahí cuándo decidió echar un vistazo.

La escena de la cuál fue testigo era muy sugerente, no comprendía que decían pues sus voces se perdían en murmullos, lo único que podía ver era el varonil cuerpo de Miroku que aprisionaba a una chica contra el escritorio. Sango no alcanzaba a ver la cara de la chica ya que la ancha espalda de Miroku tapada casi todo el panorama. No se estaban besando ni haciéndose ningún tipo de caricias, pero sus narices estaban a pocos centímetros de distancia.

No necesitaba ver más! Dio media vuelta y aunque su espíritu guerrero le decía que entrara y le diera una paliza a ambos, su dignidad le aconsejó que se fuera de ahí lo mas pronto posible.

Camino rápido por el corto pasillo, sus tacones hacían eco en el lugar, a ella no le importaba. Entró fugazmente a la oficina de Miroku y tomo la abultada bolsa de nuevo, salió de ella cerrando la puerta de un golpazo, pasó frente a la recepcionista sin siquiera voltear a verla y botó el paquete en el basurero que estaba enseguida del ascensor y desapareció del lugar.

Estaba furiosa.

:Mientras tanto:

-shh! Oíste eso?- la expresión de Miroku cambió rápidamente- alguien camina por el pasillo-seguido del sonido de una puerta cerrarse sin la menor delicadeza- sabes que?

-¿hmm?

-Debemos seguir trabajando- agregó Miroku dejando a la chica sola en aquella oficina

Intrigado, acudió a su recepcionista

-Mayo¿todo en orden?

-si, señor Fugunaga

-Bien-contestó Miroku no muy convencido. Se quedó ahí unos instantes con la mirada ida hasta que la voz de su asistente lo interrumpió

-Señor Fugunaga, yo sé que no es de mi incumbencia ni tengo el menor deseo de entrometerme, pero..¿está teniendo problemas con su esposa?

-Eh?..bueno...no...¿por qué lo preguntas?

-Bueno, es que salió de aquí bastante alterada y... no creo que sea bueno que conduzca en ese estado

Miroku abrió sus ojos azules no queriendo creer lo que había oido justo ahora

-Mi esposa vino¿y por qué no me avisaste!

-Es que, bueno ella decidió entrar por su cuenta y pues, como pensé que es su esposa, no crei que habría problema...

-¿qué dijo? No te dijo nada!- dijo Miroku con tono de desesperación y preocupación

-Bueno, no,..pero creo que vino a dejarle eso-dijo Mayo señalando el bote de basura

Miroku se acercó y pudo adivinar cuál era el contenido, a lo que sólo pudo agregar:

-¡DEMONIOS!

* * *

Al llegar a casa, Sango arrojó su bolso color carmesí en uno de los lujosos sofás que se encontraban en la pequeña sala y se dejó caer enseguida de él.

Estaba agotada, aunque la razón no la sabía ya que había dejado su trabajo alrededor de 2 semanas atrás. Simplemente el tumulto de la ciudad la aturdía, ir de un lado a otro, comprando esto y aquello...era agotador, pero sabía que eran los gajes de ser ama de casa, todo se lo habían otorgado en un gran paquetote desde el momento en que dijo: _acepto!_

Así que ahí estaba ella, en la solitaria y ya acostumbrada sala de su apartamento. Miró el reloj de pared y este marcaba las 8 PM. Algo atrajo su mirada a la repisa que se encontraba en una de aquellas paredes color champagne. Extraño, pero en los últimos meses no le había prestado la menor atención a aquellos retratos, retratos que mostraban a personas llenas de brillo y alegría. Recordaba cuanto esmero había puesto en colocarlos en ese lugar, donde todo el mundo pudiese verlos. Solía tener sentido en aquel momento.

Se incorporó y los observó mas de cerca, todos reflejaban momentos espontáneos y hermosos. Mientras Sango los miraba con detenimiento, no se dio cuenta pero una sonrisa escapó de sus labios para después desaparecer fugazmente y convertirse en una mirada triste. ¿Dónde habían quedado aquellas personas tan felices¿Que acaso la brisa del mar los había diluido hasta llevárselos consigo?

Estar ahí parada frente aquellas hermosas memorias era como enfrentar el crudo invierno que acontece a un radiante verano, lleno de luz y color.

8:30 PM: Miroku llega a casa y se encuentra con la espalda de una mujer parada en la sala de su departamento.

Al oír la cerradura abriéndose, la chica tornó su cabeza e intercambia una mirada con su marido.

-Así que decidiste venir?-exclamó Sango con un tono un tanto de sorpresa fingida.

Miroku no respondió, no era exactamente una pregunta que necesitara respuesta.

Afuera un chispiteo suave acontecía por lo cual Miroku permaneció ahí esperando secarse un poco.

Aún se contemplaban el uno al otro, pero no de la manera en que solían hacerlo cuando eran novios, ahora era una mirada carente de emociones.

-Iré a lavarme las manos, enseguida serviré la cena-murmuró la chica.

-Está bien- contestó su esposo, casi con pesar, sin darle la menor importancia.

La cena ya estaba servida y ambos se encontraban disfrutando de ella, lo que sea que eso podía significar.

El silencio era mortal, las únicas frases que intercambiaban eran cosas como: _me pasas el salero, me sirves un poco_ _mas?_ ó _necesitas una servilleta_, hasta que Miroku se atrevió a romperlo.

-y...¿cómo fue tu día¿algo fuera de lo normal?

-No, todo en orden-dijo Sango sin siquiera voltear a verlo

-Ya veo. Y ninguna oferta de trabajo aún?

-No, no estoy buscando trabajo- dijo, esta vez cruzó su mirada con la de él para expresar cierta molestia.

-Oh, está bien, no necesitas preocuparte por nada, tómate el tiempo que necesites, yo me encargo.

-Si lo sé, eres mi héroe...-Dijo Sango con sarcasmo

Al escuchar esto, Miroku dejó su deliciosa comida para prestarle total atención a su mujer.

-Sango...-exclamó Miroku, sin saber como terminar su oración

Al ver que al parecer Miroku no tenía nada que decir, y nada más que comer, se levantó y recogió ambos platos. Ya estaba por partir al dormitorio cuando...

-hoy por la tarde...sé que fuiste a la oficina- Sango se detuvo y sintió como un escalofrío volvía a recorrer su cuerpo como aquella vez.

-Tu querías que fuera¿no es así?-dijo la mujer tratando de obviar el asunto

-si, si...no sé que sucedió pero...lo que sea que hayas visto..no es lo que parece...Aiya sólo es...

Sango volteó bruscamente antes de que Miroku terminará de hablar-NO VI NADA, OKAY! No sé de que estas hablando!-exclamó con un tono más alto que el normal

Y era sólo su imaginación pero en esos momentos el aire que recorría el comedor pareció quedarse estático. Miroku no pudo sostener su mirada firme a la chica de cabellos cafés e inmediatamente desvió su mirada a la blanca alfombra.

Sango tan sólo reanudó su marcha.

-Sango...

-Eh?- contestó Sango, interrumpiendo por ultima vez su caminar

-Te amo...tu lo sabes, verdad?

Estando de espaldas, Sango pareció ensuavecer su mirada, pero sólo por un segundo

-buenas noches, Miroku

Y así concluyó su "amena" cena.

En la alcoba, Sango cambió sus ropas para vestir el atuendo que últimamente era su preferido: la pijama. Se aproximó para cerrar las persianas de aquella larga ventana, pero el panorama hizo que se quedara un momento a contemplar el pasto humedecido del exterior. Adoraba ese olor.

De pronto sintió unas frías manos tocar sus hombros, ella se quedó inmóvil. Miroku deslizó sus dedos a lo largo de los brazos desnudos de Sango para después rodearla en un protector abrazo. Permanecieron así por unos instantes, cada uno respirando la esencia del otro. Fue casi hermoso.

Miroku comenzó a besar su cuello y a acariciar sus cabellos para luego voltearla para que lo mirase. Para sorpresa de Miroku, Sango tenía los ojos cerrados así que comenzó a besarla suavemente, cada segundo ahondando el beso a un nivel más íntimo. Al principio Sango parecía responder, pero inmediatamente después de ese momento, puso sus manos sobre las mejillas de Miroku y lo apartó de si.

Sus besos eran tan llenos de deseo pero tan faltos de amor...lo único que le producían era un sensación de vacío más profunda a cada minuto que pasaba.

Se volteó y cerró las persianas, al volver a tornarse, Miroku la tomó de los brazos

-Vamos Sango soy tu esposo¿cuánto tiempo ha sido ya?

¿Nunca se han preguntado qué facilidad tienen los hombres para decir las cosas erróneas en el momento erróneo?

Se sentía horriblemente utilizada, un juguete sexual y nada más, sólo un cuerpo para el hombre que para ella lo era todo en su vida...

Comenzó a poner cada vez más distancia entre ellos

-¿Cuánto tiempo de que¿de que tu y yo no tenemos relaciones¿o de que YO no tengo relaciones?

-¿Qué¿a qué te refieres con eso!

-Bueno¿Qué es lo único que les interesa a ustedes los hombres¡¿Sexo!

-Oh no, no me vengas con eso! Tu bien sabes que eso no es cierto!

-¿Ah, no?...sabes, mejor olvídalo, no quise decir eso...Es hora de dormir

Había sido un día emocionalmente agotador y Sango ya no tenía ganas de argumentar nada, así que se fue sin más interrupciones a la cama. Miroku no tuvo mas que aceptar que esa noche tampoco obtendría nada.

En medio de la madrugada Sango despertó y se dio cuenta que llovía cada vez más fuerte, por este motivo se levantó a cerrar la ventana para que el agua no entrara en la habitación.

Al regresar a la cama se dio cuenta que Miroku dormía tranquilamente, se inclinó para ver su forma durmiente más de cerca y por simple hecho de inercia acarició sus cabellos echándolos hacía atrás, fue en ese instante cuándo recordó. Un recuerdo de un mes atrás aproximadamente.

:Flash Back:

-¿qué tal te fue en el trabajo, mi amor?-dijo la dulce voz de Sango, mientras frotaba la acalambrada espalda de su cónyuge.

-Mucho trabajo, estoy exhausto...

-Ese es mi hombre-dijo Sango con una sonrisa genuina. En esos instantes en que la vida de casados ya se encontraba en momentos limitados, Sango supo que era el momento indicado, se puso frente a él y comenzó a besarlo y a acariciarlo de una forma muy romántica.

-Eh..querida..-dijo el hombre cortando el apasionado de beso-...Hoy no...verás...estoy demasiado cansado...

-Ah, claro- contestó Sango desilusionada y un tanto abochornada. Volvió al lado derecho de la cama, su lugar original, dando la espalda a Miroku, pues ya había empezado a llorar silenciosamente.

-yo...lo siento...-dijo por último el joven, y en cuestión de segundos cayó en el sueño

:Fin de Flash Back:

Ese fue el último contacto íntimo (o lo más cercano a) que tuvieron. Pero incluso desde antes Miroku ya no ansiaba tocar a su esposa, parecía que esa parte de ser esposo se le había olvidado, bueno, hasta este día.

Una sola lágrima salió del lagrimal derecho de Sango que cayó justamente en la almohada de Miroku.

Obviamente ella, como varias noches atrás, no podría conciliar el sueño fácilmente y mucho menos estando cerca de él...respirando el mismo aire que él.

Se levantó, agarró su almohada y una de las sabanas y caminó hasta el sofá y abrazando fuertemente las sábanas cayó dormida en aquella sala de los recuerdos.

"_I'm missing your bed, I never sleep  
Avoiding the spots where we'd have to speak  
& this bottle of beast is taking me home.  
I'm cuddling close to blankets and sheets  
You're not alone & you're not discreet…."_

**Continuará:**

N/A:

Luego de años sin actualizar, en ambos casos, Sara y Gaby, hemos decidido finalmente subir este, nuestro primer fic juntas. Esperamos que sea de su agrado, estaremos atentas a sus comentarios y preguntas... como así también sugerencias. Les agradecemos el haber leído este primer capítulo, de veras necesitamos de su apoyo para continuar con la historia.

Un saludo a todos los que siempre nos apoyaron y aún hoy nos apoyan...

Y yo, Yashi, personalmente quiero darle las gracias por todos los momentos compartidos, por su amistad a Sara...y decirle que deseo de todo corazón que tenga éxito en el nuevo camino que emprende este domingo... que todo salga como espera, que logre ser feliz.

Esperamos sus reviews!

: Besos:


End file.
